video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Trusty Friends
|running time = 54 minutes |catalogue number = 2EDVD0014 |rating = }}Thomas and Friends - Thomas' Trusty Friends is a UK DVD release by 2 Entertain and HiT Entertainment on 2nd October 2006. Description Meet Thomas and his trusty NEW friends at the Sodor Construction Company for lots of action packed new adventures! Join Jack the Digger, Alfie the Excavator, Kelly the Crane and loads of other great new characters as they work hard and play hard under the watchful eye of Miss Jenny who’s always there to make sure her machines do a job “spot on”! Episode Info # A TALE FOR THOMAS - A very rare, old tree has been struck by lightning, but will all the machines be able to pull together and help to repair the tree? # THOMAS AND THE MOLES - Buster feels left out when a big storm makes lots of damage on the Island of Sodor because there is nothing for a steamroller to do! When Miss Jenny discovers the soccer ground is covered in molehills she immediately calls for Buster! # KELLY'S WINDY DAY - A strong wind blows Kelly over damaging his wheels, but when he is called in to help Isobella he worries he will fall over, and hurt someone. Can he be brave and help out? # PERCY HELPS OUT - When Miss Jenny sends Nelson the Ballast Tractor to carry Thomas for repairs, he confides in Thomas that he'd like to be carried by someone else. He is delighted when Sir Topham Hatt instructs Percy to carry him all the way back to the yard. # THE TORTOISE AND THE HARE - Working on the Sodor Rally Track, Buster dreams of being the fastest steamroller. Max and Monty tease him for being slow but when they are all asked to test the track Max and Monty are so busy arguing that Buster rolls over the finish line first! # THOMAS' TRUSTY FRIENDS - Ned is disappointed that his only job on demolishing a building is to clear up the rubble. When Oliver's wrecking ball won't knock down the building, Ned comes to the rescue. # ON SITE WITH THOMAS - When Patrick the Cement Mixer declares himself the most important machine, a huge disagreement breaks out. Miss Jenny points out that they should all work as a team and Patrick feels very silly! # ALFIE HAS KITTENS - Alfie the Excavator is sent to help demolish a building, but the other machines tease him for being small. Later when a mother cat and her kittens are discovered in the building only Alfie is small enough to rescue them. # A HAPPY DAY FOR PERCY - It's a muddy day on the site and Miss Jenny tells the machines to be careful. When Alfie sinks in the mud because Max and Monty are not taking care, Can Byron the Bulldozer save him? # A VISIT FROM THOMAS - The team are building a new school and Oliver is being careful to do a good job. He discovers a complete dinosaur skeleton and is very proud when he ends up on the front page of the newspaper. # MUD, GLORIOUS MUD - Isobella does not like getting dirty, but when all the machines run out of diesel she has to get some more - by driving across some very muddy fields. Song Engine Roll Call Credits Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:2 Entertain Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Children's DVDs by V.C.I. Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:BBFC U Category:Britt Allcroft Category:2006 DVD Releases‏‎